


Making up for last time

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey takes Ian on a picnic, and tries to make up for the last time they were on this location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up for last time

It had been three hours since Ian woken up alone. Mickey had left and he never noticed, he didn't even say where he went, which was weird to Ian. 

He was in the kitchen making breakfast for Liam when Mickey suddenly came in through the kitchen door. "Mick, where were you?" Mickey looked at him and smiled. "You got any plans today? I wanna take you somewhere." Ian shook his head and smirked, "where?" Mickey just smiled and ran upstairs, ignoring his question. 

"B'nana pancakes!" Liam exclaimed, waking Ian from his deep thoughts. Where they could be going? Ian put the pancakes on a plate and gave them to Liam, when Debbie came downstairs. "Hey Debs can you look after Liam for me?" Before she could answer he said a quick "thanks" and ran upstairs to the bathroom where Mickey was brushing his teeth. 

"You're brushing your teeth? With what tootbrush?" He asked. Mickey turned around and gave him a foamy smile "yours." 

When he was finally done brushing his teeth Mickey walked to the bedroom and found Ian going through his drawers, "what should I wear? Are we going somewhere special, do I have to dress nicely or-" mickey interrupted him "just put on some fucking clothes Gallagher, nobody will see 'em." Ian followed instructions and five minutes later they were out on the streets and Ian was following Mickey. 

After walking what seems like half an hour, Ian knew where they were. Just two blocks away from the abandoned apartment buildings where he found Mickey once. When they finally got there, he saw something surprising. There was a blanket on the floor, right on the same spot Mickey once beat him up. There was a backpack on it which seemed to be loaded with food and booze. 

"Well fuck Mickey, you brought me to a picnick?" He laughed at Mickey but he wasn't surprised when Mickey wasn't laughing. "Fuck off man, it's just some sandwiches and booze" he did that thing where he sucked in his bottom lip and bit it. It was the sexiest thing but Ian never told him that.

They just sat there eating and sharing a bottle of jack when Ian finally broke the silence. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked. Mickey did it again, biting his lip. "I just wanted to make things better you know? Last time we were here I..,you.., ohh fuck you know what I mean."

"Make it better how?" Ian asked avoiding eye contact. "I.. I just wanna say you were right" he said looking everywhere but at Ian. "About what?" Ian knew about what but he wanted to hear him say it. "Fuck Gallagher, please don't make me spell it out" Mickey finally looked him in the eyes. Ian sipped from the bottle and put it down next to the blanket. He came closer to Mickey. "You don't have to say it, Mick." Mickey still looked him in the eyes and suddenly felt his shoulders drop. He grabbed Ians face and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, they moaned and when Ian opened his mouth, Mickey let his tongue slide inside the redheads mouth and they were breathing heavy, finally breaking the kiss when they were out of breath. 

When it suddenly started to rain, they took the blanket and their stuff and went inside one of the buildings, laying down on the ground. They weren't talking, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. Words wouldn't fit this moment. Mickey rolled to Ian and straddled him. Ian took of his shirt and Mickey did the same. They didn't notice the cold, they just felt each others heated bodies. 

Ian caressed Mickey's stomach, going up to his chest and then his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. It wasn't like the one they had outside, it wasn't sloppy, there was no biting. They were just kissing softly and gentle, moaning silently as there tongues slid together. 

Mickey was laying on Ian's chest and kissed his chin, going down to his neck and started sucking a mark, he felt the younger boy's member hardening right beneath his own and stared to unbuckle Ian's jeans. He lifted himself up and undressed the rest of their clothing before sitting down on Ian's lap again. He started kissing his chest, licking his nipple "ohh god Mickey" Ian moaned and held his head back, mouth open. 

He started to lower and saw Ian's hardened dick, without any warning he just took him in his mouth, taking him in as far as he could, licking his shaft and sliding his tongue over the head "fuck Mick, don't stop" Ian arched his back and put his hand in Mickey's hair, slightly pulling it. When Mickey could feel Ian almost coming he stopped and went back up. "What the fuck Mickey?" But he felt the older boy smiling in his neck and before he could say anything else, Mickey kissed him again. 

Ian lowered his hands on Mickey's back and squeezed his ass. He brought his fingers to Mickey's mouth and Mickey started licking them, preparing them. Ian held his legs around Mickeys waist and turned them like it was the easiest thing to do, he was now looking down into the thugs blue eyes and he saw the mark he made in his neck. He put one hand on Mickey's waist and with the other hand, he slid a finger into Mickey's hole. Mickey moaned slightly at the feeling and held back his head, holding his upper body up with his elbows, and his mouth fell open.   
Ian brought in a second finger and started massaging Mickey's prostate. "Fuck Gallagher.." Mickey moaned but this time he watched Ian straight in the eye "I want you inside of me" he looked at Ian with desperation in his eyes. "There's lube in the backpack" Mickey said, avoiding Ian who was smiling widely. 

He grabbed the bottle and prepared his dick with the slippery substance, he didn't give Mickey a any time to adjust. He just pounded into him with one movement and Mickey moaned loudly, Ian loved the sound of that, he loved that this time there was nothing to deafen the moans coming from the older boy beneath him. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and back and dug his nails into the freckled skin. Ian kept a steady pace, it wasn't their usual hard and rough fucking, it was soft and caring and Mickey didn't even throw insults or curses. "Oh god, Ian.." The older boy was breathing loudly into his ears, did he just say Ian's name? "Fuck don't stop" he begged. Mickey grabbed his own neglected cock that was laying on his abdomen and started jerking himself off slowly. 

After a few minutes Ian felt himself coming to and edge, he wasn't going to last any longer, but when he looked at Mickey who laid there with his mouth wide open and eyes closed, he knew that he wasn't the only one "fuck..I..I'm gonna..come" the thug said pulling himself closer to Ian, if that was even possible, biting the redheads shoulder. He came and spilled all over his chest, leaving scratches on Ian's back and his moans muffled by Ian's skin. Ian following him immediately. 

They laid there on top of each other, still breathing heavily. "You were right Ian, and I do have to say it." He whispered when Ian pulled out and rolled next to Mickey. He looked into the thugs blue eyes and felt himself drowning in them. "I'm gay, and I.." Ian put his hand on Mickey's cheek, he knew that what the older boy just said, meant a big deal already and he caressed Mickey's lips with his thumb, and Mickey put his hand on Ian's looking at it. "And I love you, Ian" he said, playing with Ian's fingers, trying not to look at Ian. 

Ian rolled to his side and looked down on Mickey. "I love you too, Mickey" he kissed him on his lips, just a small peck and lay down again. 

"It surely beats the last time we were here though." Ian said trying to break the silence. Mickey just smiled and gave Ian an elbow to his ribs. 


End file.
